Various technologies exist for voice communication over a network. For example, a provider of voice communication services may manage a network that enables users to communicate via voice and/or video calls. A user may participate in voice communication by using a dedicated device, such as a telephone, or by using software dedicated for voice communication, such as a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) application. A common tool for accessing, processing, and navigating information on the Internet is a browser application. In order to enable voice and video communication in browser applications, an application programming interface (API), referred to as Web Real-Time Communication (WebRTC), has been developed. The provider of voice communication services may need to integrate WebRTC functionality into an existing infrastructure.